Shimron Hetmyer
| birth_place = Cumberland, Guyana | heightft = | heightinch = | heightm = | international = true | internationalspan = 2017–present | testdebutdate = 21 April | testdebutyear = 2017 | testdebutagainst = Pakistan | testcap = 310 | lasttestdate = 9 December | lasttestyear = 2017 | lasttestagainst = New Zealand | odidebutdate = 20 December | odidebutyear = 2017 | odidebutagainst = New Zealand | odicap = 183 | lastodidate = 25 March | lastodiyear = 2018 | lastodiagainst = Afghanistan | odishirt = 2 | T20Idebutdate = 1 January | T20Idebutyear = 2018 | T20Idebutagainst = New Zealand | T20Icap = 69 | lastT20Idate = 3 January | lastT20Iyear = 2018 | lastT20Iagainst = New Zealand | batting = Left-handed | role = | hidedeliveries = | club1 = Guyana | year1 = 2014–present | clubnumber1 = | club2 = Guyana Amazon Warriors | year2 = 2016–present | clubnumber2 = | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 4 | runs1 = 96 | bat avg1 = 16.00 | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | top score1 = 25 | deliveries1 = - | wickets1 = - | bowl avg1 = - | fivefor1 = - | tenfor1 = - | best bowling1 = - | catches/stumpings1 = 2/0 | column2 = FC | matches2 = 22 | runs2 = 1,198 | bat avg2 = 32.37 | 100s/50s2 = 1/6 | top score2 = 107 | deliveries2 = - | wickets2 = - | bowl avg2 = - | fivefor2 = - | tenfor2 = - | best bowling2 = - | catches/stumpings2 = 23/0 | column3 = ODI | matches3 = 6 | runs3 = 217 | bat avg3 = 36.17 | 100s/50s3 = 1/0 | top score3 = 127 | deliveries3 = - | wickets3 = - | bowl avg3 = - | fivefor3 = - | tenfor3 = - | best bowling3 = - | catches/stumpings3 = | column4 = T20I | matches4 = | runs4 = | bat avg4 = | 100s/50s4 = 0/0 | top score4 = 0 | deliveries4 = - | wickets4 = - | bowl avg4 = - | fivefor4 = - | tenfor4 = - | best bowling4 = - | catches/stumpings4 = 0/0 | date = 25 March 2018 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/670025.html ESPNcricinfo }} Shimron Odilon Hetmyer (born 26 December 1996) is a Guyanese cricketer who plays for the West Indies. He was part of the West Indies' squad for the 2014 ICC Under-19 Cricket World Cup. In December 2015 he was named as the captain of the West Indies squad for the 2016 Under-19 Cricket World Cup. Domestic career He made his Twenty20 (T20) debut in the 2016 Caribbean Premier League for the Guyana Amazon Warriors, and was retained for the 2017 edition. International career He represented the West Indies at Under-19 level, captaining the team to victory in the 2016 Under-19 Cricket World Cup in Bangladesh over India in the final. He contributed two 50s to the team in the competition. In April 2017, he was named in the West Indies Test squad for their series against Pakistan. He made his Test debut for the West Indies against Pakistan on 21 April 2017. In December 2017, he was added to the West Indies' One Day International (ODI) squad ahead of their series against New Zealand. He made his ODI debut for the West Indies against New Zealand on 20 December 2017. He was also added to the West Indies' Twenty20 International (T20I) squad for their series against New Zealand. He made his T20I debut for the West Indies against New Zealand on 1 January 2018. On 6 March 2018, in the 2018 Cricket World Cup Qualifier, he scored his first ODI century, batting against the United Arab Emirates at the Old Hararians ground in Harare. The West Indies won the game by 60 runs and Hetmyer was named the man of the match. External links * Category:1996 births Category:Living people Category:West Indies Test cricketers Category:West Indies One Day International cricketers Category:West Indies Twenty20 International cricketers Category:West Indian wicket-keepers Category:Cricketers